


I care, okay?

by Noivo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, THEY'RE DORKS, this is my first time writing pls don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noivo/pseuds/Noivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia is sad and Corrin helps comfort her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I care, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this does have spoilers for birthright, so just beware before you read it. (The spoiler is literally at the very beginning so I advise you turn back. Like now.)
> 
> Also, this is kinda my first time writing a pairing, or writing at all... So, it may be a bit icky I'm sorry. But I hope you like it anyways¿?
> 
> (Also they might be a little ooc I apologize for that)

It had been a week since she watched her own sister burn to death by the flames she cast on herself. She just couldn't get it off her mind, she had to stay positive for everyone. She couldn't let the death of her beloved sister get to her, yet it wouldn't leave.

She remained reminiscing in the empty plains by herself.

"Oh, Flora..." She let out light sobs, tears trickling down her face. "You didn't have to do that. So why? Why did you kil yourself?" The pink haired girl murmured to herself, grasping at the grass beneath her palms.

The river beside her glistened in the sunlight. Oh how it burned her red eyes.

The girl got up and walked to the river to splash her face with the pristine water, only to be caught up in her own reflection.

She let out a few tears again and whispered to herself.

"I failed to protect you.. I failed as a sister.." Her voice broke as she scolded herself. She'd never forgive herself for the death of her sister. If only she had known Flora's motives. She could've stopped her.

"I'm going to miss you.. You're the only person that's ever loved me.."

Suddenly, a voice called out in the distance. It was quiet, but coherent. "That's not true.."

The maid turned around, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her outfit.

"Wh-Who's there..?" Her voice shook, sounding alert but scared. She was living in the times of a war. She couldn't be assured that she was safe at all times.

"It's just me." A female spoke as she walked out from behind the pathway near the trees, and towards the girl.

"C-Corrin..?" She asked with a slight tone of relief in her voice. "You scared me for a second.." Her voice trailed off as another question formed inside her head. "W-Wait... Were you watching me??" She asked yet another question, but this time with a probing tone in her voice.

"Urk.. N-No..!" Corrin brought her thumb up to her mouth and started chewing her nail. "I just.. I realized you were gone everyday so today I decided to follow you because I was really worried about you, Felicia... But I swear to the gods I wasn't eavesdropping on you."

Felicia's questioning expression turned into a flustered expression. "I think.. I think you just gave yourself away, Lady Corrin.." Her light blue eyes met with the other girl's red eyes. "You may have not been listening but you were watching me right..?"

Corrin yet again began to stutter, scratching her head. "Oh man.. I guess I was..." She gave off an awkward smile. "But it's only because I was worried about you." Corrin placed both of her hands on the maids shoulders and softly spoke, taking the girl by surprise. "I know that losing family is hard."

"But you don't have to worry about me!" Felicia blurted out. "I'm.. I'm p-perfectly fine by my own..." The volume of her voice decreased as she remembered why she came here in the first place. She sniffed as she began to cry again. "I miss her so much.."

Corrin, with her hands still on Felicia's shoulders, tightly pulled her into a hug. The warrior placed her palm on the other girl's head. "Shh.. It's going to be alright, okay?" Her hand softly stroked the other girl's smooth, pink colored hair.

Her voice soothed Felicia's sorrow.

Felicia pulled away from the hug and looked Corrin in the eyes and whispered. "Thank you for being there for me.. But.. But no one will care for me as much as Flora did."

Corrin looked straight back at Felicia. And whispered as well. "Now that's not true because I care about you. A lot."

"But why..?" Felicia asked. "I'm nothing but a mess. I'm a horrible maid, I can't do anything right for you."

"That's not true either. Don't forget that time you risked your life to save me from that fever. I can't forget that."

"I guess... But why do you care so much? I'm just another unit in your army. I'm nothing special." Felicia inquired.

"Everyone plays an important role in this army. Everyone is special in their own way but you.. I uh.." Corrin started to mumble under her breath.

"Eh?" Was all Felicia could say. She didn't understand a word the grey-blonde haired girl said. "What was that?"

"Uh...."

"Just tell me already..!" Felicia responded slightly sternly.

"I-I can't..." Corrin stammered. 

"What, is there something wrong with me?" The maid suggested, gloomily.

"N-No! Not at all..!" Corrin reassured her. "There's.. There's nothing wrong with you at all! In fact, it's the exact opposite. You're so.. Perfect in my eyes.."

The maid started to lightly blush. "What are you implying?"

"Shoot I've said too much." Corrin told herself. "I guess there's no point in not telling you anymore." She directly told Felicia.

"Well, g-go on.." Felicia replied, worried that the answer was going to be something bad. But it wasn't.

"I-I guess you could say I..." Corrin stopped, but quickly regained her confidence. "I really like you, okay?" Corrin blurted out much too fast, but Felicia picked up on it quickly.

Felicia's cheeks turned rosy red and her face felt hot. "Did you.. Did you just confess that you... Liked me, Lady Corrin..?" Her heart was beating fast. It was too good to be true. It was impossible. She locked away her feelings for her long back, but they were breaking out.

".... Yes..." Corrin answered, her face red with embarrassment. "I'm.. Im sorry... It must be so awkward to have a princess fall in love with her maid.. But I can't help it." She slowly confessed. "You probably don't feel the same way at all about me and I understand." She look down, apologizing.

Now it was her turn to assure that the other girl was saying false things. "That's n-not true." The maid was having a hard time saying this, for it was her first time to ever confess, but she managed to say it all. "I've liked you for such a long time.. I thought it was impossible for you to like me back. I'm just a maid, and you're a royal. I had to tell myself every night that a day like this would never come. I locked away my f-feelings for you, but now they're all coming back. So you're lying to yourself just like I did. But it's true, I do like you. A lot." She said that all without taking a breath. She was eager to tell the truth. "I don't care if this is a forbidden kind of relationship but I l-love you.."

Corrin just looked at the maid, furiously blushing a deep shade of red. Her ears felt hot, her head felt fluffy. "D-Do you mean it? Because I.." She stopped to place the palm of her right hand on Felicia's cheek. "Because I love you too." Corrin whispered as she brought her face close to Felicia's face.

Their eyes locked, but the gaze was broken as Felicia moved her face forward until her lips locked with Corrin's, which surprised her considering how shy the girl could be at times.

The kiss was intense, especially for it being a first kiss for both of them. Corrin grasped Felicia's head and kissed her lips tightly. It lasted for a bit but the both had to break away to breathe.

Both of their faces were red. Both of them were blushing.

"To answer your question, yes. I do love you back." She giggled as she pecked the other girl's lips.

Corrin grinned and asked, "does this mean we are a couple?"

"I guess..!" Felicia exclaimed.

The sky was getting darker and the sun was setting. As they were walking back to camp, Felicia quietly whispered.

"You know when I said I was looking out for myself? And that I was looking out for myself by looking out for others? ...I made all that up."

"W-what? Why?"

"I mean, of course I want to do my best for others, but I'm really not that selfless."

"But you said you were looking out for yourself when you healed me... What did you mean by that?"

"Haha wasn't it obvious? It was because I loved you, milady!"

"F-Felicia!" Corrin stammered, blushing yet once again. "Oh, you.. Haha."

The two paused and looked at each other for a minute and then Corrin spoke up.

"I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you have (f/f) requests just ask. Oooh and for now, can you do pairings that are only in hoshido because I haven't played conquest yet so I don't really have the 'feel' of the characters yet.


End file.
